


Softly, Gently

by tomatopudding



Series: With a Thousand Sweet Kisses (I'll Cover You) [36]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Cuddling & Snuggling, Eskimo Kisses, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Napping, Soft Crowley (Good Omens), Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:33:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22509367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomatopudding/pseuds/tomatopudding
Summary: Prompt: Starting with eskimo kisses before moving on to soft kisses.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: With a Thousand Sweet Kisses (I'll Cover You) [36]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1420288
Kudos: 56





	Softly, Gently

**Author's Note:**

> Find the the kisses prompt list here.

Retirement, Crowley found, really suited them. At first he’d been worried about getting too bored. Aziraphale had his books of course, but Crowley was used to getting small assignments that kept him busy. It was daunting, having so much free time, but he’d actually been able to find ways to entertain himself, mostly having to do with his plants, scouring antique and thrift shops to find little gifts for a certain angel, and various forms of small mischief. So all of his favorite things. In between all of those things, he could generally be found in the bookshop, often napping doing his best to distract Aziraphale from whatever he was doing. Not that it was very difficult. Aziraphale had also been affected by their retirement. The angel hadn’t taken to sleeping like he had to eating, prefering to be ever vigilant in case Gabriel or anyone else made contact. But now that they were being left alone, Aziraphale had started sleeping more regularly. It certainly helped that there was a demon with a penchant for cuddling beckoning him. Physical contact, Aziraphale discovered, was absolutely lovely when you had the right being to share it with. 

On particularly quiet nights instead of sitting in his usual armchair Aziraphale would settle on one side of the couch with his cocoa, one hand holding his book and the other tangled in Crowley’s soft, coppery hair. Angel thighs made the best pillow and Crowley would fall straight to sleep. On one such evening, Crowley woke with his head still in Aziraphale’s lap, which was odd. Usually the angel would move them both to the bed upstairs. The demon was worried for a moment that something had happened, but when he blinked his eyes open, he found the reason: Aziraphale had fallen asleep. His reading glasses were still perched on his nose although they were dangerously close to falling off due to the fact that his chin was tucked against his chest. His book had at least had the presence of mind to find itself carefully placed aside with a bookmark within its pages rather than ending up on the floor. The hand in Crowley’s hair had gone slack so the demon was able to gently untangle himself and sit up. He still felt the heavy drag of sleep pulling at him and shifted to be curled on his side, resting his head on the back of the sofa, close to his angel’s. He splayed his hand on Aziraphale’s chest, feeling the steady rise and fall of his breaths. If Crowley had realized the besotted smile that had taken up residence on his face he would have been a blushing, embarrassed mess. He couldn't help himself, Aziraphale’s gentle snores were highly endearing. 

Crowley nuzzled at Aziraphale’s cheek and the angel came awake with a snuffling snort and made a contented humming noise, the fluttering of his eyelashes brushing against Crowley’s face. Aziraphale turned his head slightly and Crowley nudged their noses together gently and deliberately, causing the angle to chuckle fondly. Aziraphale closed the small distance between them to brush his lips against Crowley’s so softly it was more of a simple contact than an actual kiss, but the feeling was there.

“Dinner?” Crowley murmured against Aziraphale’s lips.

“Later,” Aziraphale replied, his eyes closing again as a hand came up to cover Crowley’s on his chest and tangling their fingers together, “Let’s stay here a little while longer.”

  
  



End file.
